


Все очень просто

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, WTF Kombat 2021, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Как Юра с дедушкой попали в эвакуацию.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Все очень просто

Они ехали уже несколько лет, хотя дедушка говорил, что и двух недель не прошло. Ошибался. Нельзя ехать так долго всего две недели. Юра сначала спрашивал, а когда они приедут, а когда, но потом бросил. Да никогда. Будут ехать вечно в душном, вонючем от рыбы вагоне и ругаться с противной бабкой Тамаркой.

Хотя это им еще повезло. Место им досталось на средних нарах, и тепло, и от окна не дуло, а это, говорил дедушка, было самым главным. Свежего воздуха можно и на остановках глотнуть, а простыть в такой дороге — последнее дело. И соседкой оказалась тихая бабулька с такой же тихой внучкой Анечкой. Анечка была старше Юры на год и уже пошла в первый класс, но все равно играла с ним в города и в куклу. Юрин Барся был тигром, а ее кукла — принцессой, она от него отбивалась и пряталась, а он нападал.

Было так скучно, что хотелось кричать и пинаться. Весело становилось, только когда поезд визжал, останавливался, все орали, плакали и выбегали из вагона, и падали подальше за лысыми кустами и горами земли, иногда прямо в грязь. Дедушка тоже падал, и лицо у него было, как будто мелом обмазали. А Юра немцев не боялся — пусть только слезут со своих бомбардировщиков, он их всех перебьет коньками. Он лезвия как раз перед отъездом заточил — ух! И скажет: видишь, деда! А я говорил!

Дедушка, конечно, сначала противился. Заладил, что надо брать самое нужное, без чего не прожить. Юра отвечал, что без коньков он не проживет и без них не поедет. И сам будет их везде носить, в рюкзаке. Ведь… как же можно их оставить? А если, пока их не будет, бомба на дом упадет? Немцы украдут? Ну уж нет! Пусть и дедушка, и по радио говорили не бояться, что не пустим немцев в Москву, отобьемся, но ведь пришла же недавно женщина в шинели и сказала собрать самое ценное. Вот Юра и собрал. Главное — коньки, а каток найдется.

Это потом он уже запомнил правильно, как говорить: эвакуация. А вначале все кричали на разные лады: эякувация, эвакувация… Юре сразу все это не понравилось. Он собирался в пионерский лагерь, где был настоящий ледяной каток под крышей, и наточил коньки, но дедушка его не отпустил, хотя Юра обижался и грозился убежать. А потом, очень скоро, пришла та самая тетка и сказала, что их увезут в безопасное место.

Что это за безопасное место, Юра не знал, и, кажется, не знал никто. Привезут к добрым людям, где тепло и есть еда, говорила одноногая тетя Нина, которая ехала с двумя сыновьями-близнецами. Тетя Нина Юре нравилась, а вот близнецы — нет.

С близнецами он дрался, сначала открыто, а потом втихаря — во время остановок. Дрался много, но дрался бы больше и поотрывал бы их дурацкие носы картошкой, потому что нечего совать их в чужие вещи! Он так все дедушке и объяснил: он не собирался ни с кем ссориться, они сами полезли к нему в ранец, стоило отвернуться! Так что ранец он носил теперь всегда с собой, даже когда ходил до ветру и валялся за кустами. Он не позволит, чтобы кто-то их мацал грязными руками!

Дедушка спрашивал: неужели тебе коньки дороже товарищей? А Юра говорил, что, конечно, дороже! И что это за товарищи такие? И чихать, что теперь все мамки да бабки запретили своим дитяткам с ним играть. Ему и одномунеплохо. Еще и Анечка рядом.

Среди всех мамок и бабок дедушка ехал только с ним. Сначала он даже боялся, что дедушке разрешили поехать случайно и вот-вот как ссадят и велят возвращаться обратно в Москву. А вместо него пришлют… маму. Он даже потихоньку спросил у тети Нины, может ли так случиться, а та погладила его по голове и тоже тихо-тихо ответила, что нет. В эвакуацию только детей и больных отправляют, кто работать не может. А Юрина мама ведь, наверное, работает.

Наверное, сказал тогда Юра. Кем-то его мама, наверное, работала. Дел-то у нее точно было много.  
Они ехали медленно-медленно, тащились уже тысячу лет. В окошко давно стало скучно смотреть: ничего там не было интересного, ни городов, ни башен, только станции. А потом и леса закончились, и потянулись одни поля-поля-поля, голые, нудные. Дедушка сказал, что это степь.

Разговоры тоже вконец опостылели. Все были недовольны, только каждый из-за своего: то немцы наступают, то газета опять врет, то у кого-то соленые огурцы сперли. Аж тошнило.

Может быть, было бы получше, если бы дедушка так много не лежал. Но он почти не вставал и не открывал глаз, и руку все время клал на сердце. Еще иногда хрипел. Однажды бабка Тамарка сказала, что если он помрет, то куда они тело денут? Спрячут? Чтобы пайку получать? Юра сперва ее не понял, а потом как заметил взгляды, как посмотрел на ее красную рожу, так подскочил и плюнул ей прямо в кипяток.

Ох и ору было.

Но Юре и самому иногда становилось страшно. От души немного отлегало, только когда была пора обедать — тогда дедушка открывал глаза, заваривал в кружках еще домашний чай, и они ели и разговаривали. Хорошо разговаривали — про школу, куда Юра скоро пойдет, про теплый дом, который их где-то уже ждет, про то, как они вернутся в родную квартиру после войны. Так хорошо они беседовали, что Юра почти не замечал, что едят они уже не свое, домашнее, вкусное, а в лучшем случае вареную картошку и еще иногда селедку, от которой по полдня хотелось пить.

А ведь так было не у всех. Иногда в вагоне ели жареное мясо, доставали на станциях, и в животе сразу урчало, а во рту набиралась слюна. Но Юра тоже залезал на нары и молчал, уткнувшись в дедушкин бок.

Но хуже всего было, когда дедушка не шевелился и почти не дышал, и не отзывался, сколько ни зови. Нет, он каждый раз все равно просыпался, говорил, заснул, мол, крепко, но Юра-то видел. И слышал, как деда просил Анечкину бабушку за ним приглядеть, если… если что.

Приглядеть за ним. Я сам за ним пригляжу, сердито думал тогда Юра и кусал костяшки на правом кулаке больно, потому что лучше кровь, чем слезы. Сам все устрою, все у нас будет лучше всех.

И вот так они ехали, ехали, ехали, пока не наступил конец. И они приехали.

Приехали они рано утром, только светало. Юра сперва подумал, что опять остановка, но потом дверь в их вагон открылась и закричали зычно:

— Прибыли, товарищи! Выходим!

Все засуетились, зашумели так, что уши заложило. Юра, работая локтями, протиснулся к окну, выглянул — пустынная станция. Город. Большой.

— Юрочка! — крикнул дедушка где-то встревоженно, и Юра принялся пробираться обратно.

Скоро они уже вышли на перрон, крепко держась за руки. Юра повесил рюкзак с драгоценностью себе на грудь, чтобы точно никто незаметно не утащил. Кто знает, что здесь за люди.

А люди здесь были не такими, как в Москве, а широколицыми, смуглыми и узкоглазыми. Их было немного, и они стояли и смотрели на всех, кто вылезал из вагонов и теперь переминался с ноги на ногу. Вокруг шептались: «нас куда-то поведут?», «нас где-то ждут?», «для нас подготовили?..»

Где-то заревел ребенок, а потом второй.

Юра потянул дедушку за руку:

— А куда мы теперь?

Тот не успел ответить. Вперед вышел высокий курчавый солдат, Юра видел его раньше на остановках, и очень громко проговорил:

— Товарищи! В знак дружбы казахский народ согласился приютить вас в это тяжелое время. Вместе мы выстоим против врага. Мы верим, что каждый из вас найдет здесь свой новый дом.

Потом он говорил что-то еще, но Юра уже не слушал. Он глядел вверх, на дедушку. Дедушка был серым и тяжело дышал. «Ничего для нас не приготовили, — подумал Юра. — Но ничего, деда, я справлюсь».

А меж тем смуглых людей с узкими глазами — казахов — становилось все больше. Они все так же молчали, а потом вперед вышла женщина в малиновом платке, тоже смуглая и черноглазая. Она подошла прямо к тете Нине и что-то сказала ей — и тетя Нина заулыбалась, закивала головой, как будто и не верила своему счастью. Прикрикнула на своих близнецов и заковыляла на костылях за женщиной в платке.

«Домой, к себе по домам разводят» — пронеслось по перрону. И началось.

Все больше выходило казахов, и все больше людей уходило с перрона. Через пару часов Юра заметил: совсем не осталось теток с малышами. Вот и бабку Тамарку с ее внучками Галкой и Машкой позвал какой-то худой, как палка, старик. Наверное, чтобы она ему готовила, и он стал таким же жирным.

Ушла Анечка со своей бабушкой.

— Все правильно, — сказал дедушка, будто заглянул к нему в мысли, — сначала пусть самых маленьких детишек разберут и самых слабых. Им трудней всего.

— А тебе, тебе, деда, не трудно? У тебя сердце болит, тебя надо первого! — не выдержал Юра.

— Юра, — произнес дедушка так, что Юра сразу замолк и отвернулся, но все равно без слов прозвучало: «не позорь меня». Да он! Он хочет как лучше!

Пора было брать все в свои руки. А то они так сто лет прождут.

Юра внимательно посмотрел на казахов. Надо было выбрать самую добрую тетку или мужика, чтобы о дедушке позаботились. Ему ведь, наверное, в больницу надо. Но как по ним понять, кто самый лучший? Да и с его места ничего нормально было не разглядеть.

Станция была небольшой, явно не самой главной, милиционеров и солдат было не видать. Ходили какие-то люди в форме, но на приезжих внимания почти не обращали. Рядом со зданием станции стоял деревянный домик, широкий, но низкий, одноэтажный, очень напоминавший их с дедушкой барак. Только был не коричневым, а ярко-зеленым.

— Деда, я щас, — крикнул Юра и, все же перекинув ранец за спину, помчался к бараку, пока дедушка не успел его остановить. Тот что-то крикнул ему в спину, но от ветра в ушах Юра ничего не разобрал. Ничего, он потом простит.

На крышу барака Юра, как и ожидал, взобрался легко: нырнул в черный ход, проскочил по лестнице на чердак, а оттуда уже через слуховое окошко куда нужно. Крыша была здесь даже удобнее: не покатой и сухой. Юра устроился ближе к краю, чтобы было поудобнее смотреть сверху вниз на площадь.

Дедушка вертел головой из стороны в сторону, поставив узел рядом с чемоданом на землю. Юра помахал рукой. Дедушка наконец его заметил, нахмурился, погрозил пальцем и показал спускаться. Юра показал на пальцах: «пять минуток». Да уж, если слезть сейчас, не сделав дела, достанется ему знатно.

— Ты чего тут? — вдруг спросили у него за спиной.

Юра вздрогнул и чуть не кувыркнулся вниз, но этот кто-то незнакомый ухватил его за руку и не пустил.  
Придя в себя, Юра оглянулся и увидел еще одного казаха. Вернее, нет: этот еще до казаха не дорос, так — казашонок. Был он определенно старше Юры, но немного. И драться вроде не собирался.

— А ты чего? — спросил Юра.

— Ничего, — сказал казашонок. — Ты с ними приехал?

Казашонок не был похож на шпиона, так что Юра ответил:

— Да. Вон мой дедушка стоит.

Казашонок поскреб пальцем шершавую деревянную крышу.

— А почему ты не с ним?

Юра уже было собрался рявкнуть, что не казахского это ума дело, но его вдруг осенило. Он тут всех небось знает! Вот и скажет, кого брать. Кто тут настоящий друг Союза.

Юра придвинулся к казашонку поближе:

— Тебя как зовут? Меня Юра. Я нам с дедой ищу новый дом, чтобы хозяева были хорошие. Тут ведь в семьи забирают, да? Скажи, кто тут лучше всех?

Казашонок, было отдернувшись, подумал и сказал:

— Меня Отабек зовут. Только так… ну… здесь не делается.

— Делается, не делается, — нетерпеливо оборвал его Юра, — я делаю. У меня деда болеет, мне шутить некогда. Ты… ты если мне поможешь… Я тебе… я…

Юра задумался. Чем бы умаслить этого Отабека? Из книжек он с собой только сказки взял, и в игрушки Отабек, наверно, не играет. В школу, скорее всего, уже ходит, вон красным галстуком сверкает. Чего бы ему такого…

Он передернул плечами, и на спине тяжело перекатился ранец. Нет. Только не они. Юра снова посмотрел вниз. Дедушка уже не глядел на него, а хмурился и вытирал лоб платком. Увели еще одну женщину с тремя детьми.  
Юра быстро, чтобы не передумать, стянул со спины ранец.

— Если ты мне поможешь, я тебе дам… — Юра покусал губы, — потрогать мои коньки.

Казашонок Отабек сунулся к конькам и сказал:

— О! Красивые. А у меня черные.

Юра опять чуть не свалился с крыши, и Отабек опять его удержал.

— А я думал, у вас здесь катков нет, а вы о как… — тут Юра снова поймал дедушкин взгляд и сменил тему: — Так чего, вон та тетка с косой, может, к ней?

Отабек пригляделся.

— Это тетя Балжан. У нее муж злой, дерется.

Дедушка, конечно, с любым мужем справился бы, подумал Юра, но все-таки сердце. Не надо нам мужей.

— А вон дядька в пиджаке?

— Дедушка Мухтар? Он добрый. И семья у него добрая, хотя и бедная совсем. А ты чего тогда коньки взял, если думал, что тут кататься негде?

— А как же без коньков? Ты бы свои оставил?

— Не оставил, — серьезно ответил Отабек и, помедлив, протянул руку. — Будешь моим другом?

Юра торжественно пожал ему ладонь.

Но медлить все же было нельзя. Скоро они перебрали всех, и всех забраковал либо Отабек, либо сам Юра. У этой лицо было злое, а у этого дом разваливается, а эта косо на дедушку смотрит, а этот, говорят, вообще шпион.

— Тьфу, — в сердцах выплюнул Юра, когда последний, очень приличный на вид седой казах, которого можно было бы даже и выбрать, вдруг развернулся и ушел, так никого и не позвав.

— А вот смотри, — сказал Отабек, — твоего дедушку зовут.

Юра посмотрел: и правда — к дедушке шел кривой казах. Тот самый, который был шпионом!

Ну уж нет!

И Юра решил.

— А знаешь что! Знаешь! Я тебя выбираю. Вот.

Отабек не успел ничего ответить, потому что Юра схватил его за руку и быстро-быстро пополз обратно к слуховому оконцу. Они скатились вниз, выбежали на станцию. Юра оттолкнул шпиона и заслонил дедушку. Потом показал на беззвучно открывающего, как рыбка, рот Отабека:

— Вот! Деда, это Отабек! Мы подружились!

Дедушка, впрочем, не обрадовался. Он побагровел, свел брови, и Юра уже было пригнулся… Но спасение все же пришло.

— Бека! — К ним быстро подошла казашка с борсеткой, еще молодая и с красными губами. Отабек качнулся ей навстречу:

— Мама! Это Юра и его дедушка! Они теперь будут с нами жить!

Мама смешно выпятила губы.

— Прошу нас извинить, — проговорил дедушка низко. — Произошла ошибка. Дети. Юра…

Но мама Отабека вдруг кивнула непонятно чему.

— Пойдемте-пойдемте, — сказала она и взяла дедушку под локоть. — Мы здесь рядом.

И они пошли обратно к тому самому бараку, на крыше которого так удобно лежалось. Пока Отабек быстро-быстро рассказывал маме, что ждал ее с завода и подружился с Юрой, и ему некуда идти, Юра смотрел на дедушку и думал, что сегодня и, пожалуй, завтра лучше ему под руку не попадаться. Это потом он все поймет и еще поблагодарит. А Отабек… Юра поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся ему.


End file.
